


The Gift that keeps on Giving!

by Mr_Macguffin



Series: The Holidays! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Lolicon, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Macguffin/pseuds/Mr_Macguffin
Summary: A little early, but Merry Christmas, and Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Holidays! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Gift that keeps on Giving!

**Author's Note:**

> A little early, but Merry Christmas, and Enjoy!

All was quiet throughout the house, its rooms’ dark except for the feint glow of candles, placed atop wood carven furniture, verdant holly and garlands hanging from their mantels.

Down similarly decorated stairs, stepping softly so as to not disturb the home’s festive silence was a fat man in a red coat and hat, trimmed with white fur, which matched his large snowy beard.

Over a broad shoulder the bearded man hefted a velvet sack, filled to the brim with colorfully wrapped boxes of every size and shape.

Stepping off the stairs, the fat man quietly made his way to the large residence’s living room, a big space in its own right, but no less cozy for it.

In the corner of the room stood a tall and wide conifer tree, thick with dark green branches, ornaments and baubles hanging from them, shimmering in the radiance of many little lights, as if a town of fairies had made the evergreen their home.

Dropping onto a single knee in front of the festive tree, the bearded man placed the bursting bag of gifts down upon the floor, and began removing its contents, placing the ribbon wrapped boxes underneath the fairy town’s verdant branches.

“Santa!” the red robbed man nearly jumped with fright at the high toned declaration, spinning about on black boots to look at the squeaking voice’s excited source.

There upon the soft cushions of a large and comfy couch, poking out from under a quilted blanket patterned with princesses was the tiny heart shaped face of an adorable little girl.

Emerald eyes wide with excitement reflected the soft light of the tree, freckled cheeks smiling under them due to an ecstatic gapped toothed grin, all framed by flaming orange hair, most of its curly mass pulled back into a long pony tail.

“You Are Real, I Knew It!” Exclaimed the little red head, sitting up onto the couch, still wrapped up in her blanket, the fat man twitching at her adolescent loudness.

“SSSHHH, be quite April!” ‘Santa’ shushed, his voice deep, bringing a gloved finger to his white bearded face, the girl’s pouty little lips press together tightly in response as he continued in a hushed whisper “You don’t want to wake up your moth- err parents, now do you!”

Curly orang hair swung erratically as April shook her tiny head left and right, Her eyes fill with shock at the fact that Santa knew her name, then again she thought, of course Santa would know who she is.

“Good!” ‘Santa’ smiled and nodded his head in return to the girl’s muted response, then pointed back at the stairs and said “Now go back to your room, and go to sleep.”

“But!” Little April whispered loudly, wrapped blanket rising with her red head as she knelt up on the couch, freckled face suddenly filled with worry “I Want to know if I’m going to get coals for Christmas tomorrow!?”

Pausing at the child’s question, ‘Santa’s’ smile left his face as he stood there in thought, all the while April gazed at him with adorable anxiety.

“Maybe you have, maybe you haven’t.” ‘Santa’ stated, folding large arms over his wide chest as he looked directly into April’s big green eyes, continuing pointedly “It depends if you’ve been a bad girl.”

Emerald eyes grew to the size of plates as April’s little head faced downward, pursing her full lips into a pout.

“Have you been a bad girl April?” ‘Santa’ asked in a serious tone, the corner of his lip twitching as he obviously tried to hide a smile, though little April didn’t notice as she nodded mournfully.

“And what did you do?” He continued to probe, his tone implying that he already knew but he wanted her to say it anyway.

“I bullied tommy at school!” April pouted, looking at the fat bearded man like a wounded puppy, tears welling up from the corners of her big wet eyes.

Thankfully the bushy mustache on his face kept the little girl from seeing “Santa’s’ grin of amusement, which he got rid of by bringing a fist up to cough into, before stating to April sternly “Ehm- Well it’s good you admitted it.”

Raising a gloved finger up from his fist, ‘Santa’ wagged it at the little carrot-top as he continued to berate her “Now go to bed, and when you wake up in the mourning tell your parents what you told me, and if you do you’ll get your presents!”

As suddenly as it appeared, the sad look melted from little April’s sweet face at the bearded man’s orders, to be replaced by a more mischievous look, the young girl asking with a slightly throatier tone to her adolescent voice “What if I do something for you instead Santa?”

“What do you mean by that?” Asked the fat man with surprise, taken aback from the sudden shift in tone from the juvenile girl, who simply smiled in an unchildishly erotic way as she dropped off the couch, allowing her blanket to fall about her; catching his breath, ‘Santa’s’ eyes nearly bulged out of his head at what he saw before him.

April’s wore a gauzy negligee that clung tightly to her small curvless torso, the tiny silk fabric barely covering anything and leaving the young girl’s petite limbs, svelte shoulders, and pale upper chest completely bare, excepting for a profuse amount of freckles.

Tiny naked feet walked across the carpet floor, the scantily clad child swaying her slim hips in an exaggerated fashion as she smiled seductively at ‘Santa’, who muttered back dumbstruck “Ar-aren’t you a bit young to be dressed like that?”

Giggling at his understated question, April stepped right up to ‘Santa’, the orange top of her little head barely reaching passed his golden belt-buckle, before sliding a dainty finger down his crimson pants-leg and purring out like a kitten “I’m plenty old enough, I’ll be six for my birthday.”

“I know how to make you feel good Santa.” April continued to purr, her little finger still stroking over the red fabric “My mommy has been teaching me!”

“H-has she now?” ‘Santa’ asked nervously, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, a considerable bulge appearing under the seductive five year old’s teasing digit, nodding her freckled face with affirmation and a sugary smile “Yep!”

“Mommy has me hide in the closet and watch what she does to daddy.” Breathed the adolescent girl, pressing her little palm down to rub the sizable bulge appearing under ‘Santa’s’ pants, the sight of it making her voice catch “A-and after Mommy makes me copy her with some special toys she has.”

‘Santa’ simply groaned at hearing this little girl’s succinctly lurid tale, his mental faculties a tad overwhelmed by the sinfully wonderful stimulation he got from her soft touch.

Smiling coyly at how successful her seduction seem to be going, April continued her lecherous story of adolescent debauchery “I’ve been practicing at school too, that’s why my grades are so good!”

“Oh you little slut.” ‘Santa’ muttered with a deep brassy growl, a dark look appearing under his bushy brow as his large hands rose up and undid the buckle of his belt.

Crimson trousers fell about trunk like legs, and this time it was April’s turn for her big green eyes to turn doe like with shock, a little hand covering plush little lips as she gasped with surprised shock at the sight meeting her juvenile gaze.

Rising up from between ‘Santa’s hairy legs was a massive cock, a club like length of turgid flesh, marbled with thumb thick veins, pulsing with blood as they worked to raise the mighty mass of man meat, leading up to a fat bulbous glans, engorged red and big as an soft-ball.

April had to step back to avoid being hit from the monstrous member, her shocked eyes crossing as it’s swollen tip pointed directly at her freckled face, fleshy urethral slit winking at her like an alien eye.

Meanwhile, under the broad hairy base of ‘Santa’s’ phallic pylon, two large testicles the size of ostritch eggs drooped downward in a leathery sack, their heavy weight bringing them down nearly to ‘Santa’s’ naked knees.

“Let’s see if you know how to treat a man then.” ‘Santa’ rumbled with hands on hips, grinning cockily as he gazed down at the look of unbelief on April’s adorable face, commanding gruffly after she just stood gawking at his mighty length “Well, get started!”

Jumping at the order, April was brought out of her daze, though it didn’t stop the five year old from staring with gob smacked amazement at ‘Santa’s’ massive member, as she hesitantly raised a small hand to grab at its girth.

A pleased grumble rose up from ‘Santa’ as the soft cool touch of the little red head’s tiny palm against his throbbing length, her miniscule digits hardly able to even wrap halfway around the thick fleshy girth.

“You’re bigger than mommy’s toys!” April exclaimed in a hush whisper, plump bottom lip still hanging open with shock as she slowly ran her little gripping fingers up ‘Santa’s’ veiny shaft, adding with an afterthought “Much bigger than Mr.Pinaprick’s!”

“Heh, I bet –mmm.” ‘Santa’ laughed, then groaned when the little girl’s hand made the long journey up his protracted length, until her soft mitt pressed against the back of his fat flaring glans.

Between his legs, ‘Santa’s’ giant nuts twitched in their low-hanging leathery sack, the jerking motion traveling up the length of his erect rod.

“Ooh!” April gasped as a glob of viscid white pre spurted out from ‘Santa’s’ large piss-hole, splatting heavily against the adolescent girl’s flat chest, and staining her night-gown.

Heavy breaths left April’s parted lips at feeling the hot contact of thick pre-semen slowly sloughing down the front of her slim young body like molasses.

“So thick!” Breathed the little carrot-top, emerald eyes pulling away from her sticky front to stare with wonder at ‘Santa’s’ virile shlong, syrupy pre now dripping from its swollen tip down onto the floor in long sticky globs.

Raising up a free hand, April gripped both of her tiny paws behind the massive member’s bulbous nob, before leaning with plush puckered lips to place a loving kiss on its broad sensitive side.

Electricity shot up ‘Santa’s spine as the adolescent girl pressed her little dick-pillows into his glans’ spongy flesh, another spurt of ropy pre shooting out of it an splattering across her freckled cheek and landing across her shoulder.

Slowly and lovingly, April made her way down the length of the turgid log, placing smooching pecks on the hot flesh and lashing her wet tongue across throbbing veins, and by the time her cute little head made it to the base of the mighty man-meat, copious pre was leaking out in heavy spurt, creating a slimy pile upon the floor.

Bringing her adorable heart shaped face beneath ‘Santa’s’ massive cock, the little carrot-top placed one more kiss on one of his fat testicles.

Knees shaking at the surprising expertise of the adolescent girl’s log-loving skills, ‘Santa’ had to sit down upon one of the larger gifts behind him, or risk collapsing onto the floor.

“Well Santa, what do you think!?” April cheerful inquired with a grin of satisfied success, having stood back up between ‘Santa’s’ bent knees, freckled forehead barely reaching his chest while he sat, which she place one tiny hand on while the other rubbed his lengthy shaft.

‘Santa’ thought many things as he looked down into the little girls big green eyes, thinking of all the things he’d like to do with this naughty little minx, and knowing where he was going to start.

“That was pretty good April.” ‘Santa’ praised the tiny young girl as he ran his hand down across her svelte back, until it was over her surprisingly bubbly butt, the pert thing barely covered by silken fabric.

April gasped when she felt the large leather clad fingers of ‘Santa’s’ hand squeeze one of her round ass cheeks, groping the cushiony callow flesh tightly as he smiled down at her in the most un-Santa like manner, saying with a bass rumble “But you’re going to have to do more than that if you want some presents.”

April simply nodded as ‘Santa’ released his grip from her bity bubble butt, the adolescent carrot-top stepping back and casting emerald eyes wide with uncertainty down at his turgid rod of meat.

Dropping down on bare freckled knees, April sat in the steaming puddle of pre in front of ‘Santa’s’ huge cock, her adorable face at the same level as his bulbous crown, more of the sticky slime leaking from it.

Glancing back and forth between ‘Santa’s’ bearded face and his mighty length in furtive nervousness, the little five year old took a deep breath, long lashed eyes closing as she puckered her plush pink lips.

Little hands on tiny knees, April leaned forward and kissed the gaping pisser of ‘Santa’s’ obese glans, not a quick peck either, this was a long loving smooch.

A groan escaped ‘Santa’s’ lips as little April plump penis-cushions began sucking out the turbid pre from his meaty mallet like milk-shake through a straw, tiny tongue lashing against his urethral-slit to tease out any of the more stubborn globs.

“So Salty!” April though to herself as she slurped out the thick pre-nut from the lengthy log, the viscid slop filling her small gob, soaking her tastes buds with its slimy texture, before being swallowed down her young throat.

Opening emerald eyes with renewed determination, April began pushing her adorable face forward, ever so slowly opening her tiny mouth to take in the massive glans, plush lips stretching out around its spongy girth.

Tears began to well up from April’s big doey eyes as her little jaw opened wide to accept ‘Santa’s’ nob, dick-pillow stretched out into a large O around the spongy tip, but unable to stretch any further under her own power.

“Errmm- Do you need some help?” ‘Santa’ muttered with a hearty groan, mind filled with pleasure at having a proverbial toe dipped into sweet adolescent heaven while he looked down at the juvenile carrot-top’s nob stuffed, teary eyed face.

Unable to verbally respond due to the fat glans stuffed half-way into her moist young gob, April simply nodded her tiny head in affirmation, green eyes looking up pleadingly for assistance.

“Right then!” Grunted ‘Santa’, reaching up behind the prepubescent penis-pleaser’s tiny head, grabbing the base of her flaming pony tail, then muttering out sternly “You ready April?”

Before April could think of a way to respond, what with her little mouth stuffed and her head being held firmly by the hair, ‘Santa’ pushed his gripping fist forcefully down.

“GARGHPL!!” Phlegm spewed from the corners of April’s cock-stretched lips and little button nose, her eyes going wide as ‘Santa’s’ fist sized glans was forced into her tiny mouth in one shove, its meaty girth nearly dislocating her jaw, pinning her tongue beneath it. 

“Fuck!” ‘Santa’ cursed as he felt his pliant nob popped into the adolescent girl’s little gob, nearly being crushed in its tight humid confines, spongy flesh pressing against saliva slathered walls and stuffing freckled cheeks.

So big was ‘Santa’s’ stout tip and so little was the sputtering child’s spasming oral orifice, that the swollen nob already pushed into her tight constricting throat, blasting jellied pre down into it.

Not waiting for the already messy faced carrot-top to adjust to her situation, ‘Santa’ grunted with pleasure as he pushed down again on her pony-tail, and shoved his broad tumescent tip all the way into her throat.

Choking gags flew from taught penis-cushions, mucus spewed from flaring nostrils, and large green eyes rolled upward as April’s swan like neck bulged obscenely around the massive invader.

“Jesus, that’s tight!” ‘Santa’ commented with no concern for the near unconscious look on the young girl’s cock stuffed face, his mind preoccupied with the feeling of her thin velvety throat kneading his bulbous nob.

Consciousness returned to April in a flood of flashing lights as ‘Santa’ pulled back on her flaming orange hair, puerile pussy throat clinging to his swollen glans and her stretched lips dragging across his vein marbled length.

Extracting himself from the gagging girl’s oral orifice until only his fat tip remained in her cramped underage gob, ‘Santa’ grunted once again with debauched pleasure as he shoved his turgid meat mast back down all the way into her esophagus.

April twitched and spasmed with sputtering gargled coughs as her five year old wind pipe was completely conquered by ‘Santa’s’ massive shlong, adorable freckled face a carnal parody of childishness, covered with tears and phlegm, cheeks stuffed with man meat and pouty lips stretched thin.

Dark lashes fluttered over green eyes, the young girls drifting in and out as ‘Santa’ pulled her constricting throat back off his lengthy log, a burning heat building up between her pale naked thighs at being so abusively used.

With only his viscous pre-jizz and young April’s copious drool as lubrication, ‘Santa’ thrusted himself back into her tight spasming esophageal passage a third time, shoving nearly a third of his thick protracted length into the clamping tube of flesh, and making the red-headed child even more of a sputtering gagging mess.

In and out, in and out, ‘Santa’ shoving his massive engorged meat club down into the gagging child’s heaving face pussy, then slowly pulling the throat wrecking log from her cramp and well lubed esophagus.

Each thrust sent the mighty rod deeper into April’s over-stretched wind-pipe, more of the vein marbled flesh disappearing past her O stretch dick-suckers; and each time the member’s bulbous nob plowed deeper into the little girl, it spewed out a thick rope of pre, blasting all the way down into her stomach.

Slowly the adolescent red-head regained consciousness as ‘Santa’ used her as little more than a tight wet hole for his own selfish pleasure, the throbbing heat in her young groin becoming a fire that needed addressing.

Tiny hands that had been hanging limply at April’s sides made their way between her bare thighs, disappearing under the lacy hem of her tiny negligee, the front of which was now completely suffused with pre-cum and drool, tiny peaks poking out through the soaked fabric plastered to her flat chest.

“GWARLPHP-PHRWWLLPR-GRWAPFP-SWFFFP!!!” The lewd noise of April’s five year old throat thoroughly being fucked by a much older man’s absolute monster of a raging hard cock filled the darkened living room, the girl’s coughing gags and ‘Santa’s’ grunts of pleasure backing up the carnal symphony.

Soon moan’s from the little girl’s stuffed throat began to rise up to join the chorus, her stuffed freckled cheek’s turning red and her long lashed eyes fluttering with pleasure, as she began pumping several of her little finger’s into the sopping folds of her underage cunt.

The moans of April’s self-induced pleasure also heightened ‘Santa’s’ own, the child’s carnal lamentations causing the wet velvety walls of her overstuffed oral pussy to vibrate around his pumping shaft.

“Ohh, You Like This Don’t You, Little Skank?” ‘Santa rumbled out, increasing the speed with which he shoved the little girl’s messy freckled face down onto his meaty monolith, thrusting half of its protracted length into her gloriously pleasurable throat pussy each time.

April was in a world of her own oxygen deprived pleasure, unable to hear ‘Santa’s’ rude question as she unconsciously pumped tiny digits into her sopping prepubescent pussy, little thumbs playing with her swollen clitoris as if it were a game-controller’s thumb-stick.

With over half of his raging log pumping past the adolescent carrot-top’s tautly stretched lips, the broad bulbous tip of ‘Santa’s’ mighty member began to mash against the entrance of her tiny stomach, dumping a deluge of jellied pre into the digestive organ each time.

Feeling his huge testicles beginning to rise in their leathery sack, ‘Santa’ redoubled his throat fucking efforts, pumping the child’s sweet face up and down on his engorged shaft faster than ever before.

Emerald eyes open wide as April was once again brought out of her reverie by the absolute brutality with which her young throat was being fucked, the child’s gaze rising up to meet ‘Santa’s’ wickedly grinning face.

“Erg- Ready For Your First Present April –Mmrg- It’s a Big One?!” ‘Santa’ grunted, not caring that the little carrot-top couldn’t answer the question, her messy face a near blur as he pumped it on his monstrous cock with gusto, tears and snot and spit and pre fly everywhere with the near break neck pace, an obscenely loud noise coming from her bulging neck “GRLPHLRPGLRPHWAPGRLWAPF!!!!”

“GRAAAALLLLGGGKKFFFF!!!!” With one last shove down onto April’s ponytail, ‘Santa’ pushed her stuffed face down all the way to the bottom of his penile pillar, her button nose pressing into his hairy groin, freckled forehead pressing against his surprisingly soft stomach.

Soft-ball sized glans popped into the gagging girl’s puny puerile stomach, her esophagus clamping and squeezing a thick throbbing shaft of meat, phlegm sputtering from tautly stretched penis-pillows.

Massive testicles pressed against ‘Santa’s’ body in their tightening sack, pulsing obscenely as ‘Santa’ roared out, no longer concerned with being quite “Merry Fucking Christmas!!”

Larger than ever the mighty bitch-breaker expanded in April’s tight adolescent throat, and like whipped-cream from a nozzle, a thick chunky cord of gelatinous cum spewed from ‘Santa’ grossly opened pisser directly into her tiny stomach.

The moment she felt ‘Santa’ fatty cum blast into her five year old tummy, April’s small freckled body seized up, green eyes rolling back as an adolescent orgasm shot like electricity through her.

Like a power-jet, shimmering clear liquid sprayed out from the orgasming child’s finger stuffed kid cunny, the love-juice joining the steaming puddle of bodily fluids already ruining the carpet beneath.

“Shit!!” ‘Santa’ cursed, pulling April’s stuffed face up his climaxing cock a short length before slamming it back down to the base, making her gag profusely as he dumped another greasy pile of viscid nut into her stomach.

“Fuck!” Another curse, another thrust of the young girl’s adorable face on ‘Santa’s’ cum-cannon, slime spewing from her nostrils as his third hefty expulsion backed up into her stuffed esophagus.

‘Santa’ pump April’s tiny head on the base of his massive meat monolith in short jerks, moaning as he emptied his balls into her, the red-head’s tummy already swelling with the prodigious amount of clotted cum, until it began spewing out from her button nose like ivory snot.

“SSSSLLLLRRRRRPPPPPGGGGHH!!!” In one swift motion, ‘Santa’ Pulled the freckled child’s head off his length, her plump lips dragging over veiny flesh until a bulbous nob popped out from between them, still spewing turbid jizz.

Gripping his huge shaft, ‘Santa’ aimed the mighty meat club at April’s dazed face, messy and tear stained, her tiny open mouth filled to the brim with baby-batter.

Straight and true the next rope of fatty jizz shot from ‘Santa’s’ massive mast, landing with a heavy splat across the young girl’s open mouthed face like a large wet snake, soon followed by another, and another, until a thick mask of the greasy stuff hid her adorably lewd visage.

“God Damn!” ‘Santa’ breathed, as the last expulsion of splooge spurted out from his titanic todger onto April’s nut slathered face, the girl’s little body spasming as it involuntarily heaved up the viscid slime clogging her wind-pipe.

Letting go of his lengthy log, the massive thing going half limp, ‘Santa’ groaned as he leaned back on the large box which he sat on, looking down at the red-headed child with a slight bit of concern as she continued to cough up his thick seed.

“You ok sweety?” Santa asked the young girl, as if he wasn’t the one who had just brutally used her adolescent throat as a cock-sleeve.

April heaved up one last glob of clotted semen, then gasp with an intake of breath before looking up at ‘Santa’ through her sticky facial, big green eyes half lidded with exhaustion as she muttered with a gapped tooth smile “I’m fine Santa, though I feel really sleepy now.”

“Well that’s good!” Stated ‘Santa’ with relief, reaching down to pat the cum covered child on her sticky head of orange hair, before looking at the pool of slimy filth she sat in, muttering under-breath with uncertainty “err- now we just got to cleaned up this mess and get you to bed before your mo –err- parents get up.”

Just then the living-room lights switched on, making ‘Santa’ freeze mid head patting, before cringing as a beautiful and mature voice exclaimed with chilling calmness “Oh I believe it’s a little late for that Nick!”

With a bright light now filling the large room, it was easy to see the large pillow stuffed under ‘Santa’s’ red coat, along with the string holding up the fake beard to his face, which slowly turned to face the source of the frigid voice, Nick Holiday muttering out with a nervous smile “Hey June!”

Standing in the entry-way of the living room, with one hand on the wall by the light-switch, the other place on a raised hip, was a tall and beautiful woman.

She was still young, in her early twenties at most, but long shapely legs, rounded hips, and a very buxom chest, along with the sharp features of her heart shaped face, all came together to give June Holiday an air of maturity belying her age, the whole slender package wrapped up in a short hemmed, loosely opened robe.

No one would be able to doubt that June was April’s mother either, soft skin having the same pale freckled completion, a curly mane of long flaming hair, and shining emerald eyes that gazed with a mysterious intensity at the man sitting with pants around his ankles, in front of her child who was covered with copious semen.

Cocking her rounded hips in the opposite direction, and placing both hands on them, June continued speaking to her husband with chilling severity, stating “You’ve seemed to have made quite a mess!”

Shrugging his wide shoulder and lifting up an open hand, Nick Holiday waved it back and forth as he tried to give a nervous, half-hearted defense “Err-well you know, one thing led to another…”

“And I thought we talked about this!” June plowed right through her husband’s statement, gesturing with a slim, long nailed hand at little April Holiday, still kneeling in a puddle of thickened jizz, turning back and forth between her parents, green eyes wide and filled with confusion.

“We were supposed to wait until her birthday!” Slender arm’s folded under Junes large bosom, pushing up her hefty tits, the big freckled jugs threatening to burst out of their owner’s loosely opened robe as she continued to berate “After she had some practice!”

“Wel-Well!” Nick stuttered, unsure on how to continue without worsening the situation, thankfully his daughter came to the rescue by derailing the conversation, asking with innocent confusion “Daddy? why are you dressed like Santa?”

Staring at their prepubescent daughter’s slathered face, April’s parents were unsure how to respond to her wide eyed innocence.

Pursing full red lips, June’s fierce emerald gaze softened as she sashayed slowly towards her daughter.

Without concern the, the buxom redhead knelt in the sticky puddle of cum right next April, and reached up to grab her dainty, nut dripping chin.

“This year is a little special sweety.” June explained while looking into her daughter’s big green eyes, voice no longer frigid, but warm and husky “You know how I’ve been teaching you all those things with my toys?”

April nodded her little glazed head slowly; young mind not really understanding where this was going.

Crimson lips curling up into a comforting smile, June continued “Well that was to get you ready for you knew Christmas gift, your Daddy’s big juicy cock, that’s why he was dressed up like Santa!”

Not giving her daughter much time to start thinking about the flimsily built explanation, June gestured to Nick’s limp log, still a godly display of man-hood even while un-erect “Well, what did you think April, did you like it!?”

“Yeah.” April muttered, still absorbing her mother’s words, before nodding her little sticky head more enthusiastically, stating with a childishly sweet grin “Yeah, it was really fun!”

“Good!” June exclaimed, her own smile seemingly coyer now as she reached out to grab her husband’s massive member, before turning to gaze up at him and saying “Because we’re just getting started!”

A shiver ran up Nick’s spine as he looked into his wife’s green eyes, seeing that familiar flame in them that meant she was going to drain his balls to the point of exhaustion, and then some.

Twitching in June’s firm grip, the mighty fuck-log began rising once again to full mast, April’s green eyes filling with surprise at how quickly her daddy’s big dick recovered, while Nick thought to himself “Looks like I’m going to be doing a lot more giving!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a good story to end the year on, I'm going to enjoy the rest of the holidays myself while also getting ready to move, so it will probably be a while before I post a new story, late February at the earliest; but if you need your loli fix and this is the first story of mine you've read, then might I suggest you try perusing my other two series, The Lolipop Princess, and Luna Lolaretta.


End file.
